Im In Love With You
by KarichikaHikarii
Summary: Ada murid baru namanya Len Kagamine. Gimana rasanya ya duduk disamping Len?Apakah Rin bakalan merubah perasaan nya dari benci jadi suka?Akankah persahabatan Rin dan Luka tetap lanjut?Atau berhenti sampai disini? RnR please
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Ada murid baru namanya Len Kagamine. Gimana rasanya ya duduk disamping Len?Apakah Rin bakalan merubah perasaan nya dari benci jadi suka?Akankah persahabatan Rin dan Luka tetap lanjut?Atau berhenti sampai disini? RnR please**

Author Teritorial:

OWAHAHAHAHA! Akhirnya my first fic jadi saya masih pemula dan masih "cupu" dalam membuat sebuah cerita. Tapi let's enjoy

.

.

Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik saya. Tapi fic ini saya banget.

Warning!: Typo(s) menghantui andaaa~

.

.

Rin K. x Len K.

Genre: Romance

Rated: K+

Chapter 1: Something wrong . I think I love you

Normal POV

"RIN-CHAAAAAAN" Panggil seseorang yang suara nya sangat jelas dan sangat tidak lazim lagi di telinga Rin. "Coba aku tebak. Luka-Chan?" batin Rin. Yap! Tepat sekali, itu adalah Luka

"ada apa luka? Kok pagi-pagi sudah bikin ribut saja sih?" Tanya Rin kesal

"kamu belum tau ya? Ada murid baru yang akan masuk kesekolah ini. Katanya sih dia ganteng banget. Mau ikut aku menunggu dia di koridor bersama teman-teman yang lain?" tanya Luka cengengesan

"gak penting banget" jawab Rin singkat sambil berjalan menuju kelas

Yaaaa,, begitulah Rin. Dia adalah cewek "jutek" dan bisa dibilang gak peduli sama makhluk yang namanya _COWOK_.

Pas Rin masuk kedalam kelas, dia gak melihat ada tanda-tanda kehidupan(?) didalam kelas. Alias dikelas gak ada siapa-siapa. Tiba-tibaaaaaaa "AAAAA GILA GANTENG BANGET! KECE BADAI! OMG ANAK SIAPA NIIH?" akhirnya rasa penasaran itu muncul di hati Rin. Siapa sih cowok yang ditunggu-tunggu sama mereka. Ternyata, pas Rin sampai di koridor, dia melihat sesosok "**MAKHLUK ANEH" **berambut kuning(?) yang turun dari mobil. Entah mengapa, saat melihat muka cowok itu, Rin langsung males dan langsung kembali ke kelas *SKIP TIME*

.

.

"ehm… Anak-anak… Kita kedatangan murid baru. Silahkan masuk Len Kagamine" kata Hika-sensei.

Lalu, masuklah **MAKHLUK ANEH **yang berambut kuning(?) mengganggu penglihatan Rin. Tetapi, Luka yang duduk disamping Rin matanya langsung berbentuk "Lope-Lope"(?) Saat melihat cowok aneh itu yang ternyata bernama Len. Akhirnya, Len memperkenalkan diri dengan gaya nya yang _sok cool_ "blablabla" Rin tidak mau mendengarkan semua yang dibicarakan oleh Len.

"oke Len, kamu duduk didepan Rin Kagamine" kata-kata itu menghancurkan semua lamunan Rin

"WHAT?!"Kata Rin kaget setengah idup.

"kenapa Rin? Kok kamu kaget?" tanya Luka sambil berbisik

"umm.. Engga kok gapapa" jawab Rin dengan muka 'suram'

Rin POV

Akhirnya, cowok itu duduk didepan ku. Dan membuat aku tidak bisa melihat papan tulis karena rambut nya yang terlalu aneh.

"hmm permisi Hika-sensei" kataku

"ya ada apa Rin?" jawab Hika-sensei

"aku tidak bisa melihat papan tulis karena tertutup rambut makhluk aneh ini. Upss maksud ku karena rambut Len" jawabku keceplosan

"oke baiklah kalau begitu, Mikuo! Kamu bertukar tempat dengan Rin ya?" kata Hika-sensei

"APAAA?!" gerutu ku dalam hati

"Rin, sekarang kamu duduk disamping Len dan sekarang kamu bisa melihat papan tulis lagi kan?" tanya Hika-sensei sambil tersenyum

"Iya sensei" jawabku. Dengan muka yang sangat 'melas' aku pun menaruh tasku di samping Len dan duduk disampingnya. Selama pelajaran aku hanya memainkan pulpen ku dan membuat seisi kelas marah padaku. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka akan duduk disamping monster aneh ini.

Luka POV

"ngapain sih Rin ngomong kayak gitu? Dia sengaja kan pengen duduk deket Len! Dasar curang" kataku dalam hati

*istirahat*

"Luka! Jajan yuk?" ajak Rin padaku

"Gak ah! Duluan aja sana! Males aku jajan sama orang curang kayak kamu" Kataku membentak Rin

"maksud kamu apa sih Luka? Aku gak ngerti" kata Rin bingung

"udah lah! Pergi sana!" kataku

"Kali ini aku benar-benar benci sama Rin. Bisa-bisa nya dia mendahului start! Deket-deket Len se-enak nya! Padahal, tadi pagi dia bilang kalau Len itu gapenting." Tiba-tiba ada yang membuyarkan lamunanku

"umm.. boleh duduk disini?" kata seseorang yang suara nya sangat lembut

"Len Kagamine? Tentu saja boleh" jawab ku gugup

"tadi, aku lihat kamu berantem ya sama Rin Kagamine?" tanya Len

"Oh. Iya tadi aku berantem sama dia. Memang nya kenapa?" tanya ku bete

"berantem gara-gara apa? Bukan nya kalian sahabatan?" tanya Len

"tadi nya iya. Tapi sekarang udah engga!" jawab ku agak membentak

"kalau boleh tau karna apa?" tanya Len agak sedikit takut padaku

"um.. dia..dia… sudah lah gapenting ngomongin cewek itu lagi" kataku. Aku takut kalau aku bilang dia curang. Len akan semakin mengintrogasiku dan dia akan menjauh dari ku

Normal POV

*SKIP TIME*

.

.

Saat sampai dirumah, Rin benar-benar kesal dengan cowok baru itu. Dia ngomel seharian di buku diary nya. Sampai sampai, Rin pun tertidur

Dan bermimpi, Len dan Rin menjadi 'The Best Couple 2013' dalam acara yang digelar disekolahnya. Akhirnya Rin pun terbangun dan langsung memukul-mukul kepalanya seperti orang stres.

"KENAPA AKU MIMPI KAYAK GITU? AKU GAK AKAN PERNAH SUDI JIKA SEANDAINYA BENAR-BENAR MENJADI THE BEST COUPLE 2013 BERSAMA MAKHLUK ANEH ITU!" kata Rin kesal

Akhirnya Rin pun tidur kembali

Keesokan hari nya~

"Rin chan banguun! Rin chaan!" kata Okaa-san mebangun kan Rin

Akhirnya rin terbangun dengan mata nya yang masih terpejam dan berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk mandi *iyalah masa makan. Lalu pergi kerumah Luka

Dirumah Luka

"Luka chaaan !" panggil Rin.

"ngapain kamu kesini?" tanya Luka kesal

"yakan memang setiap hari rabu kita selalu berangkat bersama" kata Rin pelan

"itu kan dulu! Bukan sekarang. Sekarang kita bukan sahabat lagi!" jawab Luka sambil membanting pintu rumah nya

"dia kenapa? Apa yang salah dariku?" batin Rin diperjalanan

*SKIP* (Author sering main skip nih-.- wkakakak /plak)

.

.

"pagi Rin chan" sapa Len

*DUUSSSSS* tiba-tiba Rin menendang muka Len dengan santai nya

"sejak kapan lo tau nama gue?" kata Rin teriak-teriakan dikoridor sekolah

"hm.. kan kemaren Hika-sensei nyebut nama kamu terus" kata Len gugup karna takut ditendang lagi

Diam-diam ternyata Luka melihat kejadian itu dari awal sampai akhir. Luka merasa Rin itu semakin dekat dengan Len. Karena terlalu kesal, disepanjang jalan menuju kelas, Luka menendang-nendang tembok. Seperti orang mabok

Luka POV

"bener-bener sialan tu cewek! Bisa-bisa nya dia pura-pura benci Len padahal kenyataan nya? Dia naksir berat sama Len. Dasar musuh dalam selimut" omelku dalam hati

"pagi Luka chan" sapa Len

"pagi juga Len kun" kataku sambil tersenyum

"mau ke kelas kan? Bareng yuk?" tawar Len

"iya aku mau ke kelas. Boleh, yuk! Bentar lagi bel nih" jawabku bahagia

"apa jangan-jangan Len suka sama aku ya? Wahaha liat saja nanti! Rin? Kau akan kalah" batinku sambil tersenyum

"kamu kenapa?" tanya Len

"um.. aku gapapa kok" jawabku

Dikelas

"hai luka!" kata Rin. Tapi, aku hanya lewat dan tidak berbicara satu patah kata pun

Normal POV

"Rin Kagamine. Cewek yang benar-benar lucu. Dia juga cantik. Apa jangan-jangan aku suka ya sama dia? Ah gamungkin!Tapi, _Something wrong. I think I love you_. Rin-Chan" batin Len

* * *

**Rin:** Wuakakak! Gue jahat banget T^T

**Luka:** Gue hati nya baik ye. Gue gak suka ngusir orang /dusss *tendang author*

**Len:** Masa gue dikatain mulu sih sama Rin. Ngenes amat nasib gue *lempar author pake piso*

**Mikuo:** Cuma numpang nama doang gue-.-

**Author:** Bawel lu semua /plak *ditabok Rin,Luka,Len,Mikuo*

Mohon review nya

Nantikan Chapter 2 nya^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Ada murid baru namanya Len Kagamine. Gimana rasanya ya duduk disamping Len? Apakah Rin bakalan merubah perasaan nya dari benci jadi suka? Akankah persahabatan Rin dan Luka tetap lanjut? Atau berhenti sampai disini? RnR please**

Author Teritorial:

OWAHAHAHAHA! Akhirnya chapter 2 selesai~ Maaf saya masih pemula dan masih "cupu" dalam membuat sebuah cerita. Tapi let's enjoy

.

.

Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik saya. Tapi fic ini saya banget.

Warning!: Typo(s) menghantui andaaa~

.

.

Rin K. x Len K.

Genre: Romance

Rated: K+

Chapter 2: Ha! God help me please u,u

Normal POV

"Len-Kun!" panggil Luka

"ya? Kenapa Luka?" tanya Len bingung

"mau kah kamu ikut denganku?" kata Luka dengan muka nya yang sok unyu_-_ *etapi emang unyu deng

"Kemana?" tanya Len sambil menyipitkan sebelah matanya

"ke taman. Yap hanya ke taman" kata Luka bingung

"baiklah. Tapi aku hanya bisa sebentar" jawab Len melihat jam tangan nya

"kenapa?" selidik Luka

"aku ingin belajar bersama dirumah Rin-chan" jawab Len

"kalau begitu, aku ikut!" kata Luka memaksa

"tapi bukan kah kamu sedang bertengkar dengan Rin?" tanya Len penasaran

"ya gapapa. Selama disana ada Len-kun aku akan ikut" kata Luka semangat

"baiklah" jawab Len sedikit bete

"kalau begitu yuk! Kita ke taman sekarang" ajak Luka sambil menarik tangan Len

*SKIP* ulalalaa~

Ditaman

Len dan Luka duduk dikursi didepan sebuah danau. Danau yang ditengah nya ada air mancur nya itu~ *mirip date-ing yak jadinya-.-

Keheningan mulai menghantui mereka berdua

Len POV

"len-kun" kata Luka pelan sambil memegang tanganku

"ya Luka?" jawab ku sambil menjauhkan tangannya dariku

"aku.. hmm.. aku menyukai mu sejak pertama kamu masuk sekolah" kata Luka. Dan disaat itu juga muka Luka langsung merah

"ooo.. aku juga menyukai seseorang" kataku

"Siapa?!" kata Luka berharap-harap. Aku melihat dimatanya terdapat harapan yang sangat jelas(?) *eaaaakzz

"Rin Kagamine" jawabku pelan

"APA?!" kata Luka. Muka Luka pun langsung berubah menjadi, hm.. *author gak tega nulisnya\('.') muka Luka pun langsung berubah menjadi seperti cewek yang baru diputusin sama cowok nya.

"maaf Luka. Tapi, aku jatuh cinta pada Rin-chan sejak pertama bertemu" kataku pelan dan berharap air mata Luka tidak jatuh ke pipinya

Tapi.. Harapanku itu salah. Perlahan-lahan luka menangis tak henti-henti. Aku tidak berani mengganggu nya. Maka dari itu, aku berikan waktu untuk nya.

_Sesaat kemudian…_

"Luka, kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku pelan

Luka pun langsung menghapus air mata nya "sudah jam segini. Pulang yuk? Kata nya kamu mau belajar dirumah Rin?" tanya Luka

"jadi,.. Kamu mau ikut?" tanyaku lagi

"kurasa bukan waktu nya aku berbaikan dengan Rin. Jadi, lebih baik aku pulang aja" kata Luka sambil berlari meninggalkanku sendirian *inget yak! SENDIRIAN

apakah Luka marah besar ya sama aku? Duhhh gimana nihh

Normal POV

"Duh mana sih si makhluk aneh itu? Dia cuma bisa janji-janji doang! Liat aja nanti kalo udah sampe sini gue abisin tu anak" kata Rin kesal

_tengnonggg *bunyi bel(?)_

"Rin Kagamineee!" panggil seseorang diluar sana

"sini masuk!" kata Rin ngomel

sebelum Len ngomong apa-apa...

"DUUUUUSSS!" Tiba-tiba, Rin nendang Len dengan santai nya sampe-sampe Len mental ke planet Mars dan kembali lagi ke Bumi *sumpah ini lebay._.

"Dari mana aja lo? Gue tungguin udah lama banget nihhh" kata Rin kesel tingkat dewa

"abis jalan-jalan ke taman sama Luka-chan" jawab Len dengan muka nya yang masih merah banget

"wut thaaaa? Ngapain? Ngedate yaaak? AZEEEEK" kata Rin sambil toel-toel pipi Len(?)

"kagak yeee! Cuma jalan-jalan biasa. Nape? Cemburu lo?" kata Len senyum-senyum

"PLAAAAAAAK" Akhirnya, satu tamparan dari tangan suci Rin mendarat mulus di pipi Len

"ogah banget gue cemburu! Gak level gue sama lo! Udah sana pergi! Belajar bareng nya besok aja! Udah bosen gue ngeliat muka lo" usir Rin sambil teriak-teriak.

Akhirnya, Len pulang dengan muka bonyok kiri-kanan *plaaak/ digampol Len

*SKIP*

malem-malem, dirumah Rin

"ngapain ya kok tadi Len sama Luka jalan-jalan bareng? Apa mereka ngedate beneran?" kata Rin dalam hati

"Tapi, kok aku jadi kepo gini ya? Perasaan aku jadi aneh. Apa aku naksir sama Len-kun ya?" kata Rin pelan sambil membaringkan tubuh nya dikasur *iyalah masa di meja

"HAH? GUE BEGO GUE BEGO! NGAPAIN GUE NGOMONG KAYAK GITU? GAMUNGKIN GAMUNGKIN" kata Rin sambil teriak-teriak dikamar

"Rin-chaaan! Kamu kenapa? Kamu sakit?" teriak Okaa-san dari dapur

"enggak kok kaa-san! Aku gapapa" kata Rin teriak pelan *karna takut durhaka sama orangtua jadi pelan*

besoknya, disekolah

"RIN! Hari ini jadi kan belajar bareng?" kata Len teriak dari depan pintu kelas

"diem lu bawel! Kalo lu berisik gue bikin lu masuk rumah sakit nih" ancam Rin

"ya ya..." kata Len. Dia udah gamau kena hantaman **BULDOZER **lagi-.-

Len pergi meninggalkan kelas dan menemukan Luka sedang berjalan kearah perpustakaan

"Luka-chan!" teriak Len

Luka hanya menengok dan kembali berjalan

"LUKA! Megurine Luka!" panggil Len lebih keras

"apa?" jawab Luka singkat

"kamu masih marah sama aku?" tanya Len

"engga"

"serius?"

"ya"

"kamu mau keperpustakaan? Aku anter yuk!"

"aku bukan anak kecil yang harus dianterin"

Akhirnya Luka pergi ninggalin Len. Len gamau ngejar karna takut bikin Luka marah

BEL MASUK~

pelajaran pertama dimulai. Hika-sensei hari ini gamasuk karna sakit. Jadi, kelas ribut banget. Padahal, si ketua kelas ehm.. Maksud nya MIKUO ngomel-ngomel mulu tp gak ada yang mau diem. Akhirnya Mikuo cuma bisa sabar dan stres berat.

Len,Rin, dan Luka cuma duduk di kursi nya masing-masing. Mereka sibuk sama satu kertas yang ada di depan muka masing-masing. Sesekali, Luka ngeliat ke depan dan ngeliat apa yang dilakukan sama Rin dan Len. Rin kadang ngelirik ke Len, entah kenapa Rin mau ngelirik Len. Begitu juga dengan Len. Beberapa kali dia ngelirik Rin. Len terpesona sama Rin hari ini~

akhirnya, disaat yang bersamaan Len sama Rin saling lirik-lirikan

"apalo? Ngapain ngelirik gue? Gue cantik?" kata Rin nyolot

"apasih? kamu juga ngapain liatin aku?" balas Len

"auah" kata Rin. Akhirnya Rin fokus lagi sama kertas nya

*SKIP*

pulaaang~

"Luka-chan!" panggil Mikuo

"ya Mikuo? Kenapa?" tanya Luka

"aku agak bingung sama soal yang dikasih sama sensei tadi. Mau ajarin aku gak?" kata Mikuo pelan

"tentu aku mau. Kapan?" tanya Luka sambil tersenyum

"Sekarang?" tawar Mikuo

"baiklah" jawab Luka

Dirumah Mikuo~

"Luka-chan, aku mau ngomong sesuatu sama kamu" kata Mikuo

"apa?" tanya Luka

"aku suka kamu"

"umm... Terus?"

"kamu mau nggak jadi pacar aku?"

"tapi aku suka sama Len-kun"

Saat Luka ngomong kayak gitu, Mikuo tidak dapat berbicara apa-apa lagi. Keheningan membuat suasana menjadi kaku

"aku pulang dulu ya" kata Luka mencair kan keheningan

tanpa ada jawaban. Luka pergi keluar dari rumah Mikuo dan berjalan menuju rumah nya

Sementara dirumah Rin~

"nah! Udah ngerti kan bawel?" tanya Rin iseng

"iiih! Kok kamu panggil aku bawel sih?" kata Len protes

"bodo~ kamu kan emang bawel tingkat kami-sama" celetuk Rin begitu saja

"umm... Rin-chan" kata Len pelan

"ya?" kata Rin

"aku... Hm... Aku... Akuuuu... Suka sama kamu" kata Len nekat

"hah? Oh" kata Rin singkat

"kamu mau jadi pacar aku nggak?" tanya Len pelan

"udah ngerti kan? Oke udah dulu ya pelajaran hari ini. Besok lagi ya" kata Rin mengalihkan pembicaraan dan buru-buru mengusir(?) Len pulang

Setelah Len pulang, Rin pergi kerumah Luka

"Megurine Luka" panggil Rin

"masuk Rin" kata Luka

"aku kesini mau minta maaf. Aku pengen kita kayak dulu lagi. Bersahabat" kata Rin pelan

"aku juga Rin. Aku ingin minta maaf juga karna aku udah diemin kamu beberapa hari ini" kata Luka

Lalu, Rin dan Luka berpelukan~ *kayak teletubies yak?

* * *

**Rin:** Gue jahat tingkat kami-samaaaa! Author pinteeer *elus-elus kepala author

**Len:** Nasib gue gaberubah-ubah dari chapter 1-2._. *tendang author

**Luka:** *kriiik* *luka gamau ngomong*

**Mikuo:** Wewww ada part gueee~ *ngedance oppa gangnam style(?)

**Author:** Kasian gue nya yak. Harus banting tulang gamakan gamandi cuma buat bikin fic ini

Nantikan kelanjutan chapter 3 nya yaaak^^

Keep Reading xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Ada murid baru namanya Len Kagamine. Gimana rasanya ya duduk disamping Len? Apakah Rin bakalan merubah perasaan nya dari benci jadi suka? Akankah persahabatan Rin dan Luka tetap lanjut? Atau berhenti sampai disini? RnR please**

Author Teritorial: Sekian lama menulis akhirnya selesai lah chapter 3 iniii~ Arigatou untuk Alice yang telah memberikanku saran^^ tak perlu basa-basi. Langsung cerita aja

.

.

Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik saya. Tapi fic ini saya._.

Warning!:

-Typo yang menghantui makin banyak

- Terlalu sering ganti POV

.

.

Rin K. x Len K.

Genre: Romance

Rated: K+

Chapter 3: Im In Love With You

Normal POV

Pulang dari rumah Luka, Rin langsung membaringkan tubuh nya dikamar dan tidak sengaja tertidur. Tapi baru beberapa menit tidur, hp Rin bunyi

"tining" *alahmak bunyi nya gitu yak?._.

.

.

SMS From: Len Kagamine

SMS To: Rin Kagamine

.

"Rin-Chan! Bagaimana soal pertanyaanku tadi siang?"

"DAFUQ! Gue lagi enak-enak tidur! Lo malah ganggu gue"

"Ganggu kah? Maaf aku gatau"

"udah ah gue ngantuk tau"

"oke deh. Nice dream ya Rin-chan"

.

.

"Huekk.. Jijik gue sama tu cowok" kata Rin mau muntah. Rin gamau bales sms nya karena dia yakin. Kalo dibales, si Len gak akan berenti-berenti sms Rin

akhirnya Rin tidur lagi ampe pagi

_paginyaaaa..._

Setelah mandi dan makan, Rin pun bergegas menuju sekolah nya dengan riang gembira(?)

Luka POV

_disekolah... _

Len lewat di depan aku! Gila dia kece banget! Tapi, aku tau Len kan suka nya sama Rin. Rin kan sahabat aku, kalo Rin bahagia, aku pasti bahagia kok. Aku bakalan ngerela-in Len buat Rin kok~

"BRUUUK!"

"Aduh maaf" kata Mikuo

"Oh iya gapapa kok" kataku

"Luka-chan,... Maafin aku ya soal kemarin. Aku gak sengaja bikin kamu bete" kata Mikuo

"engga kok aku gabete" kataku senyum

aku langsung pergi ke-kelas karna aku ngeliat Rin udah masuk ke kelas. Tapi kenapa ya? Perasaanku aneh banget waktu nabrak Mikuo? Apa aku suka dia? Seperti nya, Ya aku suka Mikuo. Im In Love With You Mikuo-kun

_dikelas... _

"LUKAAAAA" teriak Rin dikuping(?) emmm maksud nya ditelingaku

"apasih?" kataku kesal

"nyehehe maap lah._. Oh ya! Kamu mau ngedate sama Mikuo gak?" tanya Rin padaku

OMG! Rin tau dari mana kalo aku suka sama Mikuo? Bisa gawat nih! Di ceng-cengin abis-abisan sama seorang _**"RIN**_** KAGAMINE"**

"hah? Emang Mikuo mau ngedate sama aku?" kataku polos

"yaharus mau dong! Tadi, aku Len,Mikuo,Meiko,Kaito,Teiru sama Lin main ToD. Terus, Mikuo milih Dare. Kata Lin, Mikuo sama kamu harus ngedate. Tapi aku harus izin dulu ke kamu. Mau gak?" jelas Rin panjang lebar

"yaudah deh" jawabku nutup-nutupin rasa sukaku sama Mikuo

*SKIP*

aku lunch bareng Mikuo. Cuma berdua. YAP! CUMA BERDUA! Tapi aku yakin, ditempat ini ada Rin,Len,Lin,Meiko,Kaito dan Teiru. Cuma mereka pasti ngumpet.

"Luka" kata Mikuo memecah keheningan

"ya Mikuo?" kataku pelan

"kamu.. Em... Kam... Kamu mau g.. Gak jadi... Pp.. Pacar aku?" tanya Mikuo gagap. Aku bingung setengah mati!

"ini bagian dari ToD juga?" kataku

"engga. Ini beneran. Kamu mau nggak?" tanya Mikuo lagi

Kayaknya, emang ini saat nya aku untuk _Move On _ dari Len. Karna aku emang suka banget! Dan aku tergila-gila sama Mikuo

"yaps.. Aku mau jadi pacar kamu" kataku sangat sangat pelan dan berhati-hati

"EAAAAAAAAPSSSS!" Tiba-tiba Len,Rin,Lin,Kaito,Meiko, dan Teiru keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan ngeceng-cengin aku

DEG!

Mukaku langsung nge-blush. Aku bener bener malu berat!

Rin nyenggol-nyenggol badanku supaya aku nempel sama Mikuo

"Aseeeek~ PJ bisa kalii?" Kata Kaito

"JIHH! Lo juga belom ngasih PJ ke gue waktu lo jadian sama Meiko!" Teriakku. Muka Kaito sama Meiko langsung nge-blush! WOKAKAKAKAKAK aku bahagia~

Hari ini adalah the best day ever. Gak akan aku lupain semua nya

Rin POV

Aku gak nyangka Luka bakalan nerima cinta nya Mikuo. Setauku, Luka suka sama Len deh. Hmmm aneh

Tiba-tiba Len narik tangan aku. Len narik tanganku ke belakang restoran itu. Kalian harus tau! Tangan ku sampe merah gara-gara Len! DAFUQQQ

"apasih? Sakit tau!" kataku kesal

"kamu belom jawab pertanyaan ku kemaren lusa! Kamu mau gak jadi pacar aku?" Pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Len itu didenger sama semua nya yang ternyata dari tadi nguping dibelakang mobil yang ada dideket situ

"asiiik terima aja!" kata Teiru tiba-tiba

DEG! Aku malu bukan main! Sumpah malu berat! Aku bukan malu karna apa. Tapi aku malu karna baru pertama kali ngerasain yang namanya DITEMBAK cowok. Didepan publik lagi! SHHHHH*T malu abis

"Gabisa jawab sekarang" aku langsung lari. Dan buru-buru berentiin taksi dipinggir jalan. Dan langsung aku pergi ninggalin mereka.

aku tau. Len itu cowok paling populer disekolah. Seharusnya aku bangga ditembak sama seorang Len Kagamine. Dan mungkin, kalo orang lain di tembak sama Len, dia pasti nerima. Tapi bukan aku! Aku masih bimbang! Aku belum terlalu ngerti apa itu yang namanya cowok. Karna aku gapernah pacaran

Kami-samaaa! Tolong aku. Tiba-tiba aku mengeluarkan air mata. Entah kenapa aku tiba-tiba menangis. Tangisan itu aku akhiri ketika sudah sampai didepan gerbang rumahku. Aku membayar taksi itu dan buru-buru masuk ke kamar dan mengunci pintu. Kali ini, semua barang-barang elektronik aku matiin. Seperti, hp, laptop, iPhone dan lain-lain

AKU BUTUH SENDIRI

Normal POV

"Rin chaan! Sudah pulang?" tanya Okaa-san dari luar kamar Rin

tak ada jawaban dari Rin. Rin hanya diam terpaku di atas tempat tidur nya dan tak berhenti-henti menangis

akhirnya, Rin memutuskan untuk tidur. Ya tidur. Tapi gak tidur untuk selama nya juga sih-.-

*SKIP*

_paginyaaa..._

Rin terbangun dari tidur nya dan berdiri di depan cermin

DEG!

"mata gueeee!" teriak Rin kenceng banget

yaaa mata Rin pagi ini sembab dan merah banget!

Alhasil, Rin gamasuk sekolah dan bilang ke kaa-san kalau dia sakit perut yang berkepanjangan~

_Disekolah... _

"Rin kemana sih?" tanya Len sambil ngeliat ke Luka

"azeeeeek! Len nyariin Rin nih" celetuk Teiru

"masbuloh?" kata Len kesal

"WOIIII! Rin Kagamine izin hari ini karena dia sakit perut" teriak si ketua kelas. Hm.. Maksudnya Mikuo

Len POV

aku gak yakin tuh Rin sakit perut gitu aja. Pasti soal kemarin. Aku harus kerumah dia nanti!

pelajaran dimulaaaai~

Hika-sensei ngomel-ngomel mulu nih hari ini. Aku gatau dia kenapa. Mungkin lagi datang bulan /PLAK

*bel istirahat pun berbunyi

"woi Len rambut kuning" kata Meiko

"apasih? Gue gasuka tau kalo lo manggil gue kayak gitu"

"nyehehehe! Nanti pas pulang sekolah pada mau jenguk Rin. Ikut gak?"

"gak ah. Eh iya deh ikut. Eh gadeng gamau. Eh ikut deh"

"seriusan woiiii"

"iye iye bawel. Gue ikut"

*SKIP* *pulang~

"yeeey kerumah Rin" kata Meiko

"norak lo" kataku kesal

"udah ah elah lu berdua berantem mulu! Ribet gue ngajak kalian berdua" kata Teiru siap-siap menggal kepalaku dan Meiko

"..." aku dan Meiko kicep

"Kicep nih yeee" goda Luka

"udah udah, nih kita udah sampe dirumah Rin" kata Mikuo

Normal POV

"Rin-chaaan!" panggil Len

pintu gerbang rumah Rin kebuka~ mereka semua pun masuk. Di ruang tamu udah ada Rin yang duduk manis sambil nonton tv

"Rin? Gimana udah sembuh?" tanya Luka sambil menghampiri Rin

"udah k-" kata Rin sambil menengok ke arah Luka

kata-kata Rin terputus waktu dia ngeliat ada sesosok makhluk aneh yang sangat dia kenal **Len Kagamine **

"mata kamu kenapa?" tanya Len tiba-tiba waktu melihat kearah mata Rin yang sangat bengkak

"gapapa. Kemaren kepleset terus nyungsep terus bengkak deh mata gue" kata Rin dengan muka nya yang bingung banget nyari alesan

"WUAHAHAHAHAHA!" tawa Mikuo terlepas dirumah Rin

"DUZZZZZZ"

"satu kepala terpenggal" kata Teiru bahagia

"Teiruuu! Kamu ngapain pacarku?" teriak Luka kaget setengah mati

"Abis nya pacar lo ini ngagetin gue. Lo tau kan? Gue itu benci banget kalo dikagetin. Dan lo tau kan reflek gue kalo dikagetin itu **MENGGAL KEPALA ORANG**"jelas Teiru singkat. Jelas. Dan padat

"udah udah! Kalian ini baru dateng udah berisik. Ini rumah gue woiii" omel Rin.

setelah mereka ngobrol-ngobrol dan main kurang lebih 2 jam. Temen-temen Rin pamit pulang. Kecuali Len

"Rinnn pulang dulu yaaa" kata Luka

"iyaa Arigatou sudah mau mampirrr" kata Rin

semua teman-teman mengikuti Luka dari belakang

"Len! Lo gak pulang?" tanya Meiko

"duluan. Mau ngomong bentar sama Rin" teriak Len

.

.

"mau ngomong apa?" kata Rin ketus

"please Rin, aku tau mata kamu bengkak gara-gara nangis kan?" tanya Len

"gak tuh"

"jujur aja Riiiin"

"gak"

"ayo jujur"

"gak"

"iya"

"gak"

"iya"

"iya iyaa! Gue semalem emang nangis! Dan ini semua gara-gara lo!"

"kenapa?"

"karna selama ini gue naksir sama lo. Dan disaat lo nembak gue, itu bukan waktu yang tepat"

"kalo sekarang?"

"hm... Kalo emang lo serius sama gue. Nanti malem lo dateng ke sini"

"baiklah"

Akhirnya, Len lari mengejar teman-teman nya

Rin POV

emang udah waktu nya aku sadar. Udah waktu nya aku gak ngebohongin perasaan sendiri. Aku emang naksir sama Len

*Rin ngeliat jam* Ooo.. Udah jam 18.00

lebih baik aku mandi dulu deh

Selesai mandi~

Aku pake rok se-dengkul berwarna merah, baju lengan panjang berwarna merah, sepatu kets warna putih dan jepit rambut unyu-unyu warna merah juga

"Rin-chaaan" panggil seseorang. Aku yakin itu Len

aku bergegas membuka pagar rumahku

"Rin, kamu cantik banget malam ini" Kata Len terkesima melihat Rin malam itu

DEG!

Rin agak sedikit jijik gimana gitu denger kata-kata Len

"Ri-chan, mau nggak kamu jadi pacar aku?" tanya Len dengan muka penuh harap

Dan akhirnya...

Jengjengggg!

Rin diam

diam

Sunyi

Tak ada suara

"umm" kata Rin pelan

"ya?" kata Len pucat

"g...ga...gak" kata Rin santai

NYESSS!

Kata-kata Rin nusuk banget dihati Len yang paling dalam

"nggak nolak lagi dong Le-kun" kata Rin tersenyum

"jadi? Kamu mau jadi pacar aku?" tanya Len kembali semangat

"yap" kata Rin tersenyum sangaaaaat manis

malam ini, malam terspesial buat Rin sama Len. Tepat jam 22.00 Len masih ada dirumah Rin dan ngajak Rin untuk ke teras depan rumah Rin

"Rin. Keluar yuk?"

"Yuk"

mereka pun berjalan menuju teras. Disepanjang jalan, Rin sama Len pegangan tangan dengan sangat mesra nya *OMG

_Sesampainya di teras..._

"Rin?"

"Ya?"

"kamu tau nggak? Siapa cewek yang bener-bener berarti buat hidup aku?"

"mmm... Engga. Siapa emang?"

"cewek itu, bener-bener perfect. Aku sayang banget sama dia"

"siapa sih?"

"nih buka aja"

Len ngasih cermin yang bisa di buka tutup itu lohh

pas Rin buka-

"Siapa? Aku?"

"ya! Kamu cewek yang paling berarti buat hidup aku. Dan... kamu tau? _Im In Love With You_ dari pertama kali kita ketemu"

Malam ini... Malam yang paling membahagiakan buat Rin dan Len

Akhirnya, setelah kejadian malam itu...

Rin,Len,Luka,Mikuo,Teiru,Meiko,Kaito,Lin mereka hidup bahagia bersama pasangan masing masing^^

**THE END**

* * *

**Rin:** Happy ending sekaleeeeh *terhanyut

**Len: **Akhirnyaa... Gue berhasil dapetin Rin-Chaaan! *ngedance harlem shake

**Luka: **um... Gue beneran jadian sama Mikuo ya? Lapyu Mikuo-kun

**Mikuo: **Lapyu too Luka-chan

**Teiru: **Thanks thorrr! Gue berhasil menggal kepala orang

**Kaito: **Apelu? Ribut? Ayok *hmm *abaikan

**Meiko:** No Comment-_-

**Author: **T-E-P-A-R


End file.
